Shall He Be Trusted
by dramakiss98
Summary: Isabella is the oldest child of Charlie and Renee Swan. When Charlie is killed and Renee wants nothing to do with the life, everything is left to her and her brother, Emmett. She had the respect of her team, her advisors, and the rest of the world. Even though they don't know it. With the Volturi problems, Bella's secret may come out. She's the one in charge. Isabella/Jasper
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. SO this story is totally different from my other one but I hope you will still enjoy it. If you critiscm or praise please don't be afraid to impart me with your wisdom. I welcome it all and any ideas you have to better my story. Your reviews and ideas are my inspiration.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Twilight I just mess with her characters!**

IPOV

The scout was in the chair in front of me. His ankles, wrist and waist were restrained by 3 inch thick chains bound tight. He couldn't move.

I walked over to him and looked him over. He was fairly good looking with shaggy blond hair and baby blue eyes. He was actually one of the better looking scouts that I had managed to catch in the last few months.

I grabbed him by the hair and yanked his head up to look at me. Locking eyes with him I saw him smirk before he saw mine. I was told that my smirk can quite sadistic if I wanted it to be.

I wanted it to be.

I saw his smirk falter for a second probably seeing the evil glint in my eyes. But oh well. I had barely touched him and he was already scared. Pity he wasn't better trained.

I released his hair and started walking around the chair. Inspecting it. I stopped in front of him and crouched down. Gaining eye contact I started speaking.

"Mike. It is Mike right?" At his silence I continued "did you know it isn't nice to spy on people, to try and find out inside information. Well obviously you don't. But you do know scouting is a well paying job. That's probably why you attempted to spy on my Cartel. Attempted being the key word because, let's face it, if you were any good you wouldn't of have been caught by me personally in an under guarded building"

He remained silent even after my speech.

"You are stupid, aren't you?" I questioned.

He once again remained silent. I laughed in his face before I got up and walked to the table in the corner of the room. It held knives. So many types of knives.

I picked up my favorite one. It was beautifully made out of my first kills femur bone. It was double pointed. One was smooth and rounded into a point, almost like a cone. The opposite side was flat and serrated. Perfect for tearing the flesh of pointless humans. Between the two ends was a space that I could hold the knife and use to fight if I so wished. Today it held a different purpose.

I walked back towards Mike and placed the knife in his lap. He looked down and paled when he saw what I had placed there. Smirking once again I crouched down and tapped his chin up so he would look at me.

"I can make this quick and painless. It would be easy for me to do so. You just have to tell me what I want. You have to tell me who sent you. You have to tell me what you were supposed to do. What you failed to do.

If you don't I'm going to take this knife and I'm going to slowly sink the pointed side into the inside of your elbow. Not very deep but deep enough to create a whole in your flesh. I'm the going to take the other side of the knife and stick it into the hole. I'm going to angle the knife so it points down.

After that I'm slowly going to bring the knife upwards so it will slowly rip your arm in half. I'm going to watch the blood flow out of you wound and onto the floor. I'm going to sit and enjoy your screams as they tear out of you throat.

Once your screams reside to mere whimpers I'm going to get a bottle of peroxide and I'm going to pour the whole thing into your arm just to hear you scream some more.

I am going to do that every limb on your body in multiple places until you tell me. So you can sit there silently until I start to really torture you or you can tell me what I want to know. The information that is on the tip of your tongue"

I spoke in a deadly calm voice with a sinister smile on my face. I watched as Mike paled more and more as I spoke but yet he still remained quiet. I made to pick up the knife and slowly put it to the inside of his elbow. I pushed down gently at first but then I started applying more and more pressure until it started to part his soft flesh.

~3... 2... 1...~ I thought as I watched a slow stream of blood flow down the side of his arm.

"Wait. I'll tell you" Mike whimpered before my knife had barely made a hole.

~Bingo~

I looked up at him.

"Speak"

I sat behind my desk as I stewed over what I had been told. I couldn't believe the balls that the Volturi had! Don't they understand who the fuck they are messing with! They have tried and tried to takeover the Swan Cartel! Every time they have failed. Well this time we are gonna take the fuckers out. A knock on my door interrupted my train of thought.

"Come in" I sighed as I ran my hand through my hair.

My younger brother Emmett walked in with my second and his wife Rosalie. She was my best bitch, we grew up together and trained with each other. Together we were unstoppable. Of course nobody actually knew it was us. Everyone that isn't in our crew thinks that Emmett is in charge and we kill anyone that finds out. We would be a lot less respected if people found out I ran things here.

"What did the mother fucker have to say?" Ro asked me right away.

"Hello to you to Ro! How are you doing on this fine day?" I said sarcastically

"I'm fine thank you" Rose answered. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"I found out that the Volturi are trying to gain more information so they can take us down, completely. Apparently they are also toying with the idea of putting a hit on me" I said flippantly.

"What" Emmett and Rosalie screeched at the same time. I laughed. It was just so fucken funny.

"This is what we are gonna do" I stated once I calmed down but before I could start the shrill sound of Emmett's phone went off.


	2. Chapter 2

**I know it has been a long time since I have updated but I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight I just mess with her characters!**

Chapter 2

JPOV

"Peter, I fucken swear to you, if you are lying about this shit I'm going to put a bullet between your eyes" I yelled at my second.

I had just found out that my man in the Volturi's ranks had just overheard that they were going to try and overthrow us then the Swan's. The damn mother fuckers had been trying to overthrow us for years and every single fucken time it hasn't worked.

I wanted to take them out completely but I didn't have the man power to do it. I sighed and took a deep breath. I couldn't believe I was even thinking about this but it was past time to swallow my pride. I was 25 years old and I needed to put the business in front of my ego.

I picked up my phone and dialed Emmett Swan's number. I knew he would want a piece of the action.

Ring.

Ring.

Ring.

"Hello" a gruff voice answered.

"Hello Emmett this is Jasper Whitlock" I said then silence.

"What can I do for you" Emmett finally asked.

"Just got word that the Volturi are planning on coming after me then you. I want to take the fuckers out permanently but I wanted to know if you wanted to be in on the action" I replied.

There was 30 seconds of silence before he answered.

"Meet me at Swan Manor tomorrow at 12:00. Don't be late" then the fucker hung up. He hung up on me. Peter was staring at me open mouthed before snapping it shut and walking out the door.

"Pack you bag" I yelled after him "we leave in an hour"

I sighed as I tied my tie as I looked into the bathroom mirror in the hotel. The flight yesterday from Portland to Seattle had been short though tiresome. I only hoped that this little trip was worth my while.

The meeting was in an hour and I had to look acceptable. Fuck I would much rather be in jeans, a button up shirt and my cowboy boots, but I can't. It sucked. I had to look presentable for this damned meeting.

Sighing once again I stormed out of the bathroom and right past Peter as I threw the door open after he knocked. I didn't want to deal with his overly cheerful ass this morning. I swear he was worse than my fucken pixie sister on crac.

Giggling Peter quickly caught up to me in the elevator.

"What's got your panties in a bunch?" He asked between his giggles. Fucken giggles.

Rolling my eyes I grabbed my gun from my waist band and made sure everything was proper and it was loaded before I put it back and continued to ignore Peter. I was already on edge with going into enemy territory for this meeting and he was just pissing me off.

"You're annoying me" I stated. He ignored.

"Seriously though, why are you so on edge?" Peter asked. I almost asked if he was stupid and I certainly made sure to look at him like he was.

"What part of 'going into enemy territory by ourselves' does not put you on edge?" I asked back.

"None of it" he answered. I simply raised an eyebrow as we walked through the lobby of the hotel and into the waiting car outside.

"If they were going to kill us I highly doubt they would ask us over here to meet" he explained. I hated it when he was right. When I didn't answer he got a smug ass grin on his face.

Why did I keep him around?

IPOV

"What?" I screamed at my brother. I couldn't believe he actually invited the Whitlocks into my house. MINE!

"The Volturi are planning on hitting them first" he answered with a shrug of his shoulders.

"So you invited them here for a little powwow" I replied sarcastically. He thought about for a second before getting a huge grin on his face and shaking his head up and down.

"Yup!" He answered popping the p. I grabbed my gun my waist band and shot right beside his head. He jumped about five feet high before he immediately took up a submissive position. He knew better than to fuck around right now. I really didn't have the patience to deal with him.

"And you didn't think about asking your superior beforehand?" I questioned still pointing the gun at him. He reached behind him and scratched his head.

"Yeah. I guess I probably should have done that" he answered.

Rose snorted as she just watched us from her seat on the couch she had claimed. Although the phone call was sort Rose knew that there would be trouble as soon as he invited people over here. This was my territory and I would be damned if people thought that could just walk right in all the time.

"No shit Sherlock" I growled as I lowered my gun and put it on the desk, "apparently you need a reminder on who is really running this organization"

Emmett shuddered as I stalked over to him. I slowly circled around him as he stood stock still as I debated on a way to remind him who as in charge. Finally deciding I spoke,

"You will be reduced to guard duty of the warehouses, at night, for three months once this Volturi issue is resolved. Maybe being put back down to the bottom of the totem pole will remind you of your place."

"Seriously," Rose snorted, "that's not punishing him, that's punishing me with lack of sex."

"Ah. Boo hoo Rose, cry me a river, build a bridge and get the fuck over it" I snapped at my second.

Emmett just watched in solemn silence as he knew that there was no way of changing my mind. Once my mind was made up, I never changed my decisions.

Moving back over to my desk I sat in my chair as I rubbed my fingers over my forehead. I could feel a headache forming from the issue that has barely started at all. Sighing I looked up at Rose and Emmett and started to detail out exactly what was going tomorrow when we met with the Whitlock's.

The only thing going through my mind was how interesting this was going to end up being.


End file.
